


Flowey Ran Away

by SuperKirbylover



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperKirbylover/pseuds/SuperKirbylover
Summary: Sparing Flowey after a Neutral Pacifist run. Undertale spoilers, if you care. This is my interpretation of how it happens.
Relationships: Flowey & Frisk (Undertale)
Kudos: 15





	Flowey Ran Away

As Frisk approached the wilting, small sunflower, they tightly clenched the sharpened knife in their left hand. With the golden heart locket loosely clinging to the collar of their shirt, they sneaked toward the flora who did nothing but stare quietly at the stone floor. The wind hissed quietly behind them as their boots tapped softly on the rocks. Raising the knife above their head, they prepared to strike their leafy opponent and end their reign of terror.

But... something about him felt strange. It almost felt _wrong_ to return what Flowey gave to so many people before. No matter how much Frisk told themselves this is for the better of their world, their hand shivered with hesitation. Glancing between the blade and the torn petals, they sighed and lowered the knife carefully. They were unsure of themselves, unsure of their future and the path to take. And, yet...

"Flowey..." Their voice, young but hoarse from exhaustion, quietly whispered, "I don't want to fight anymore."

The face of the golden flower turned slightly to face the child, still hunched over in defeat. After a moment of silent confusion, he hissed. "What are you doing? Do you really think I've learned anything from this?" He faced away in what seemed like shame or disappointment. "No. Sparing me won't change anything. Killing me is the only way to end this." Flowey's minty stem turned his head away completely, sulking with what would be his back facing Frisk.

Something about begging for death... felt familiar, and Frisk didn't know why. It was almost as if they experienced the very same thing before.

Frisk shook their head, determined. "No. I don't want to hurt you."

Flowey's stalk cracked as he turned to face the human who dared to still give him more minutes of life to dread through. "If you let me live... I'll come back."

They stood, their feelings and words unchanging. They refused to end his life, even if he did unspeakable, unfathomable acts.

Edges of his petals flaked to the ground as he stood upright. "I'll kill you."

No effect.

A wicked, fractured smile snapped into place. "I'll kill everyone."

For a moment, it almost seemed like Frisk's eye contact broke with Flowey, but it was hard to tell since light from the surface above fell behind instead of in front of them.

The grin grew even more sinister. "I'll kill everyone you love."

Frisk immediately flinched and gripped their knife tightly, offput by the statement. For a moment, it actually seemed like they considered killing him right then and there. They shivered, looking at their blade then back to the locket. Taking a closer look at the locket, Frisk opened it up and read the label carved inside...

_Best Friends Forever._

Even though this wasn't theirs, it held so much meaning to them. It felt like, perhaps at one point, this item truly belonged to them and never left their body. Perhaps, a promise forgotten long ago...

Clutching the locket, they shakily drew their attention back to their blade. This weapon was found along with the locket together, and it too felt familiar to them. Although sharp and practically brand new, it felt natural to use. Perhaps once it was used for gardening. But...

Frisk slammed the blade onto the ground, denting the metal blade as it danced on the floor before settling into a standstill. "I don't want to hurt you!" Although their expression told the outside world they were frustrated with Flowey's refusal to accept this, they truly felt more upset than anything. They couldn't bring themselves to hurt any other person they've encountered in their journey, not even Undyne- what would make Flowey different? Why...

Why would someone beg for death like this?

Flowey seemed shocked, as his stem flinched upright from the clattering of the blade onto the floor. He stared at it, with nothing but solemn confusion written on his scarred face. Facing Frisk, then the locket around their neck, his brows furrowed in frustration. He raised his voice, shouting, "Why? Why are you being..." His expression fell into something akin to guilt or sadness, emotions he haven't felt in a long time. His voice hushed considerably as well, "... so nice to me?"

Frisk's arms dropped to their sides, the child confused with the emotions presented in front of them. Reaching out a hand, they began to cautiously approach...

Tears began to form for the first time in what felt like a hundred years upon the golden flower's face. "I can't understand."

"Flowey..."

"I can't understand!" Flowey hunched over, hiding his face once again. He looked hurt, but in an emotional way instead of from the fight just before. It was almost surreal to see for Frisk. The plant's voice cracked as he muttered, "I just can't understand." Sucking in air through his teeth as if to hold back a breakdown, the flora quickly burrowed underground leaving without a trace.

Flowey ran away.

**Author's Note:**

> heyo. thanks for readin. shit's been rough with my health at the time of posting this which is why i haven't been able to update UOTU / steven undertale as much... i want to get back to that, though.  
> i wrote this at like 12 - 1 am. ADD sucks lmao


End file.
